


Snitches Get Stitches

by GamerGirlCommics



Category: 60 Seconds! (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, M/M, Mafia AU, Megan Mann, Multi, Plot Twists, Road Trips, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Writers, switching pov's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGirlCommics/pseuds/GamerGirlCommics
Summary: God, you're alone on a Friday night? How pathetic.You know it was last minute when Dee set up this date,...Emmet should never have expected things to go right. Being kidnapped, held captive at gunpoint, and watching someone get killed before his eyes weren't on his plans tonight, not even on this bucket list at that. Hell, a simple evening at the Museum would have sufficed, but hey, at least he wasn't alone on a Friday night.
Relationships: Baby Bronco/Emmet Ellis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Snitches Get Stitches

"PLEASE!" begged the man on the floor, tears in the corner of his eyes. "I didn't hear a thing! I PROMISE! I won't even say a word about this just PLEASE don't kill me!" 

For a man with a lot of pride and high expectations for himself, never in his life did Emmet Ellis think he'd have to beg for anything in the world, especially for his life, _and yet here you are, Emmet. A grown-ass man on his knees crying like a baby for the sake of saving your life._

"Oh _,_ for fucks sake," groaned one man out of the group of 7.They either towered over Emmet or sat scattered around the room. The one with the latest complaint sat at a desk in the corner of whatever warehouse-like room they were in." That little punk has been squealing for hours on end ever since he's been awake! Can we please, for the love of God, Put a bullet between his head and call it a fuckin' night! 

"All civilians are like this, especially in a situation as dire as this," responded another man calmly, this one leaning on an Iron support beam Closer towards the back of the room

"Yea? Well, this bastard takes it to a whole new level. My patience has worn already thin enough; let's get it over with and finish the job!"

"Who cares if _your_ patience is wearing thin?" another man chimed in—this one standing about 6ft behind Emmet. "You did the least amount of work during this whole operation, sleepin' on the job and nearly letting this Bozo getaway. Plus, _we all_ have to sit through this bullfuckery, so why should we give a fuck?"

"You gettin' smart over there muthafucka?"

"Maybe I am? And maybe if you quit your bitching n' moaning, Papa Bronco could make a decision on what the fuck he wants to do with bitch boy Mcgee over on the floor there."

"Me?! Bitchin' and moanin'? your the one that'll be moanin' when I shove my foot up yo ass!" Said the man at the desk, now short-tempered and rolling up his sleeves, getting ready for a fight. And as for the other? He had already reached into his Jacket sleeve and pulled out a pocket knife prepared for the scuffle. 

"Gentlemen!" Said a calm, gruff, southern voice that cut through the room. Emmet whipped his head to the right to see a man emerging out the shadowy corners of the room. The two men looking over each other's shoulders to see a man about 6'0, slightly bulbous (on the verge of having a gut but his stomach flat enough to play it off). A beard that was as bushier that Santa clauses' and redder than dried tomato soup. And finally, he wore an expensive-looking Nipsey blue suit vest walking out with a cane and black trench coat over his shoulders to accompany it. "Where are yer manners?" He started walking past the two men, not bothering to even bat an eye at them. "Fighin' in front of yer boss like this and fightin' amongst ourselves when we got _bigger_ fish to fry." He announced, glaring down at Emmet with a sinister grin. 

The two men push one off the other and dusted themselves, hanging their heads down in respect for their boss as well as shame. "Sorry Boss." They mumbled in unison before the man, who Emmet presumed to be _'Papa Bronco,'_ continued. 

"It's alright boys we're a Family...., and sometimes Family may agree to disagree but--." The man suddenly pulled on the handle of his cane, out came something very unexpected. _Excuse me? I'm sorry, A sword? The fuck is this the medieval times?!_ Emmet thought, looking from afar in both fear and surprise. The man walked over to him, pointing the blade right towards Emmet's neck. Emmet froze in place, a lump in his throat becoming more apparent than before.

"--As a family, we have to stick together, and Anyone who deviates from the plan is a rat."

"So what do you suggest we do Boss?" One of his Lackey's asked 

"We make him of use to better the family." He said in return. "One of you go get Baby; he'll be sure to put this little fucker to good use...And I'll be the one making sure of it..."

*** * * * * ***

"Hey are we still on for tonight?"

No reply...

It's an early Friday afternoon. Emmet found himself freshly woken up from about an hour ago. Only recently grabbing himself a bowl of cereal from his kitchen. The morning had passed by quick, seeing as there was no school today, thank god. DeeDee had already came for her standard morning raid on Emmet's kitchen while Emmet was asleep; mind you. He should've never given her a copy of the key, but it's too late now. And now that Dee was well fed for the morning, it seemed there was nothing better to do than to sit around with his socks and pj's, talking for hours and hours on end like teenage girls at a slumber party. 

" _Hey_ , are we still _on_ for tonight?" Emmet repeated, stressing the words to catch her attention

"Hmm?" DeeDee hummed distractedly. "Oh sorry!--" She responds, her attention span snapping back into place " Emmet, did you forget I'm not coming over today and tomorrow?"

"Wait you're no- _Oh!_ , that's right...--"

Emmet had completely forgotten all about DeeDee and her date tomorrow night. Welp, he could kiss his plans for a fun Friday night goodbye since he honestly had nothing better to do.

"--you have a date...with who again?"

"Another blond cutie like me-" Emmet tried his hardest not to snort into the receiver "-named Duane."

"Oh, you mean the Baywatch stereotype from that speed dating shit at the café 3 blocks down? "

"Hey! it wasn't bullshit," She exclaimed in playful offense ."Or at least to me, it wasn't entirely bullshit."

"Never said it was _bull_ shit just said it was just shit."

Although Emmet couldn't help but scoff at the thought of the event not being bullshit at all. To the speed dating's defense, it did have some people looking for a serious relationship, but none of those people were nothing to Emmet's type. Some talked with their mouthful. Others were too busy looking at their phone too busy to even contribute to a conversation, but that aside, it seemed like everyone else came just for the booze or to find a quick one-night stand.

"Anyways," Dee Dee continued, whatever eye roll she had done manifested verbally, " What are ya gonna do Em? now that your closest friend in the entire world is taken away from you, I'm sure you have some type of back up plan to save this ' _dreadful'_ Friday night."

He could feel a well-deserved eye-roll of his own coming on, but it was a valid question. What will he do now that Dee's not coming over? _Star trek, I guess?_ But he always did that, with or without it being a Friday night.

"Put on a movie?..." he replied lamely. "I mean, I don't really know..." 

"Jesus Em," She sighed, "You're gonna be alone on a Friday night? Im saying this with a lot of love for you, but that's pretty pathetic even by your standards."

" _Wh- I- How?-_ I-If _you've_ got a better idea, then why not share it!" Emmet sputtered, feeling rather red-faced at the sudden attack.

"Glady~" Dee teases, "why not go on a blind date!-" 

_Oh, for fucks sake_. Emmet ended up having to roll his eyes after all. DeeDee had been doing this _thing_ lately where she's pushing Emmet to interact with new people. And though it isn't a bad thing, if people could get their heads out of their asses for a moment, it would be much simpler for him to communicate. But since he loves Dee, he quietly battles the urge to dismiss the idea so quickly and simply listens. 

"-The museum is open, and they happen to install a new interactive planetarium!! " 

_A planetarium? Gee, that museum has practically everything. It's almost like a Walmart with how many different things are on display, but that isn't the problem here._

"Um, Dee not to rain on your parade but, to go on a date, you need to have _a date_ , and last time I checked, I am _very_ single."

"That's why we're going to get you one !"

"Excuse me? With _who_ exactly?"

"Okay, hear me out! While you were outside of the café trying to avoid human contact, during that speed dating thing, I was killing it with my people skills and practically owning every conversation I got into-"

" _okay,_ and?"

" _Aaaaaand_ I met a guy there, but he wasn't checking me out, he was checking _you_ out, Em! So, I chatted with him for a little bit, and I did _, maybe sorta_ take his number and promised him I could get him on a date with you..."

"Oh? So-," He started, a snarky reply in tow before Dee cut him off.

"Wait, wait, hear me out! He's really charming, handsome, has a nice goatee, Longhair, and maybe a little overly confident, and he's a bit of a hipster, BUT, I can assure you he's a great company! after all, I did give him a test drive for you so you should be okay!"

Although DeeDee did genuinely sound sure of what she was talking about, Emmet felt she's had quite the history of being wrong about certain things. Like that day at work when the school board signed them up to fill in for two teachers chaperoning the freshmen year students on a field trip to the aquarium and when Emmet asked Dee if Amanda Peterson was still with the group and she said yes; it turned out she had made her way inside the Seal exhibit instead. _Still can't believe Amanda was even ballsy enough to even dare go in the water, let alone go under it. She could've been sleeping with the fishes for all we know; excuse the pun._

"Dee, I'm still unsure about this whole thing, plus you already know how bad of a history I have with dating a hipster; remember Damien?"

"oh god, here we go..."

"He was a huge dick! Or... maybe it was really small considering how much of an asshole he was-" Emmet could hear DeeDee quietly giggling at the crude joke." _-_ He was a really great guy and all, but he always had a snark to everything he'd say! He repeatedly brought people around or in the house when I was not here or when I was here, and finally, he smoked, smoked, smoked all day long. I could _never_ breathe around him without choking on the smell of nicotine in the air!"

"But Emmet, that was Damien! This guy is a whole different person with a whole new personality! I know you're... _Particular_...with the type of people you meet and greet with, but you gotta open up a little more! You've been single for 2 years since your last breakup and of course we hung out but other than that your life has been work, eat, sleep, repeat. You gotta be more patient with people you don't understand, like what you did with me! We were _way_ on the far end of each other's spectrums opposite spectrums, and yet here we are! Kickin' it and still best friends from our junior year in college!"

Emmet considered it for a moment, going so quiet Dee had to make sure he didn't hang up mid-way through her speech. Shifting his position on the couch and setting his now soggy bowl of cereal down on the coffee table, Emmet sighs quietly, reluctantly admitting to himself that, unfortunately, this time, DeeDee was right. He does need to put himself out there a little more. It's not like he needed to go into a full-blown relationship with this person. It's just a date, a _test run_ , as DeeDee would word it. _Live a little, have a little bit of fun, Ellis; you've only got so much time._ Letting those words replay in his head for a bit while his subconscious played with his emotions like molding clay, Emmet made the decision that he would at least _try only since Dee initially gave this person false hope for a date._

"Okay I'll-"

"GREAT! I'll text you his name and what he's wearing; he'll meet you there at 6:30pm sharp! Call me after and tell me how it goes! "

"Dee I-"

But she had already hung up. What has he got himself into...?

*** * * * * ***

It was nearly 7 o'clock, according to Emmet's phone. And Emmet found himself standing outside the museum near its fountain, looking around for his blind 'date'; where the hell was he? Any minute now, _Mr.Sabatella_ will be losing his ass a date for making Emmet wait this long. _Dammit..._ He felt like an idiot standing in this cold, waiting for some random person that he didn't even bother to check for more information from Dee. It's not like Emmet could anyway because, of course, Dee just had to take whatever felt like a sign of a yes and just run off with it while Emmet just becomes a fucking sitting duck all because of peer pressure. He sighed. 

He needed to do a background check of any people Dee starts suggesting to him _. Correction, what I need to do is have a talk with Dee and tell her to lay off this 'meeting new people" thing because this right here is utter bullshi-._

"Emmet?" suddenly coming from a voice out of nowhere. 

_"_ Huh?" Emmet whips his head around to find a man, about 5'11; he had on casual clothing, a turtleneck, some jeans, and a nice jacket to top things off. He had a Goatee and long hair, as mentioned. 

"Caleb Sabatella?"

"Ah! Yes! Dee Dee told me you'd been waiting! Sorry for coming so late some things came up last minute!"

"Oh it's fine..." He lied, Straightening himself and putting on his best face, making sure not to smile so hard, so his sarcasm didn't drip out like water from a leaky faucet. " I was just thinking of heading in any way."

"Well then let's get to it? shall we?"

*** * * * * ***

_Strike two, Caleb,_ Emmet broods, having been left alone for the last 30 minutes, nearing 40 now, in the museum's abstract art exhibit. At first, things were okay (aside from being stood up outside originally). Emmet tried to be less annoyed at Caleb initially; he started off so polite, and for a second, Emmet felt like he had been a little harsh with his sarcasm, but all that changed as soon Caleb started talking. He owns this, or he did that, or he went somewhere with so and so person. Noticing a pattern? Emmet couldn't even find himself inputting his own comments because by then, Caleb had already started signing symphonies about all his different life experiences down to the most minor details. So he tries to block him out, but for some reason, Emmet couldn't help but hear a buzz in his ear for the last 10 mins straight. Could it be a fly? Maybe it could've been, but for all, he knows Caleb has been droning on for hours and hours nonstop, talking his ear off like Dee on her 6th Cup of coffee. Was he even stopping to take a breath? Emmet could care less at this point, seeing as he hoped, air deprivation came to him first before he lost his shit. Having to endure what felt like hell at this point, Emmet had nearly missed it when Caleb said he would step away for some air. 

"Don't go anywhere~!" he said in a sing-song tone before he left, but ever since then, Emmet has been contemplating on whether if he should stay or book it and make a mad dash to the museum exit. He found himself deciding to remain in the museum and round his way back to all the exhibits he's seen and never got to fully take in due to Caleb skipping it because it was either 'too boring,' or it wasn't something Caleb could lecture about to Emmet. There was one, in particular, Emmet was striving to see, and that was the new planetarium. As a child, Emmet was always in love with chemistry, whether if he knew it or not. No matter what, he had a strange fascination for learning about the world and what it was made up of. But his favorite thing of all time, to this day, he loves to learn about, were stars. Those big balls of hydrogen and helium that produce light were always his favorite to study, not only because they were beautiful to look at. It was because they were so mysterious to him at a young age; that and the vacuum of space itself. Both holding the world and all its secrets, including anything else beyond it. He'd always loved to pretend he was in space as a kid. So much so he even made up a game where he had to scavenge items to survive out in space. However, as soon as Emmet managed to reach the planetarium, he was met with a guard. The guard reminding him it was 10:00, and the museum was closing in twenty minutes, and that the last screening of the planetarium finished about 5 mins ago.

Disappointed and Slightly annoyed, Emmet backed away, leaving with his head hung down. He had waited so long to make it here. Emmet had even endured hours of Caleb, so when the two parted ways, he could come by and have the Stars and planets to himself. But still, in the end, he got caught up, and just as he was starting to have fun too. _But what if the fun doesn't need to end?_ He asked himself. An idea popping into his head, so fucking insane that even Emmet was surprised he came up with something so stupid. Hiding somewhere and waiting things out would be a good idea. But guards were walking all over the place, and the museum was huge. Wouldn't that mean twice the security of a standard museum? _Why is this even a thought? You can get arrested for trespassing Ellis. And the world knows your pockets aren't that deep._ Yet, for some reason, the want to see the planetarium only grew more and more with each attempt to suppress his childish wonder. He felt glee tug at his shoulders, whispering at him to liven up, convincing him to imagine sneaking around the museum, having it to himself for the whole night before making his getaway at dawn. Promising Emmet that the only thing he'd take with him would be the excitement of knowing he got away with something so risky and the thrill of knowing he could've been caught in between it all. 

_But where would I even start?_ He asked himself, still making his way closer and closer to the museum doors, stopping when he sees an empty hallway in view. Just above it a colossal sign that said Ancient Civilizations Exhibit [Ancient Egypt]. No guards were swarming around the exhibit, as far as the eye can see, so now...Emmet had a choice to make. Would he chicken out last second, or would he take the risk to go see the planetarium?

He chooses the latter. Taking the chance to rush into the exhibit and look around quickly for a place to hide. Behind the sarcophagus? _Too out in the open._ In a model Iron Maiden? _Fuck no, too dangerous and still too open; there is no way in hell I'm closing that thing shut with me inside._ Inside of the sarcophagus? _Jackpot._ Emmet made his way inside, pushing the fake sarcophagus lid to find nothing more than an empty tomb before he filled it gradually with himself. Sealing the coffin tight and laying his back against the floor.

"Hmm...not so bad," Emmet muttered to himself, actually feeling a bit comfortable in the casing, though with the number of times he's thought of it getting on in a tight space such as this, he honestly should've expected no less.

*** * * * * ***

_Shit, why does it have to be so dark?_ Emmet pondered, having made it back to the planetarium after waiting an hour or two on his phone in the sarcophagus. The room was pitch black. So dark to the point Emmet had bumped into the podium where all the magic happened. Standing up to his full height, he turned on the flashlight to his phone as it illuminated part of the spacious room. Revealing an ASTRO projector atop the podium, with what looked like another projector built in the center of it. Emmet, having come so far, nearly squealed in glee, knowing that he was so close; now, all he needed was to find a way to turn it on.

Holding up his phone and looking around the machine, Emmet tried to find a switch for it, but nothing came up. Not a button, no handle, no nothing, and Emmet made sure to check twice since he was in the dark, but overall, nothing popped up. He flashed the light around the room for any sign of a button on the walls; once more, his search was fruitless, but in his place of it, he found a door. It sat on the other side of the room, all the way across from the entrance in the back, a sign on the front door reading: _CONTROL ROOM EMPLOYEES ONLY._

_That could be something,_ Emmet presumed, making his way towards the back, facing the door, and attempting the handle. Apparently, to Emmet's surprise, the door had been unlocked, finding that a little strange but not brushing it off something small. Going into the room, he didn't expect what he'd seen.

He'd walked into a canopy of tv screens and wire as well as blocks of control switches ranging from lights to the building's power. The tv screens were on, pinpointing significant parts of the museum. And though he could see the control panel for the planetarium just moments away from him, there had been something that had caught his interest. What baffled him the most while looking at the room is that it continued. Stretching as long as the external framework for the museum. Emmet's intellect was telling him, no, just to turn on the switch to the planetarium and walk away. But his body, on the other hand, said yes, his legs pushing forward for him to keep going, his curiosity getting the best of him.

_As they say, curiosity killed the cat, and satisfaction brought it back and plus, what's the worse that can happen? After all, it's only a museum._

He walks around, the phone flashlight in hand, almost like Indiana Jones going on his next big adventure, except this was no temple, and the only boobytrap was potentially getting fined for breaking and entering. He continued across the labyrinth of twisting wires, passing doors that lead to different parts of the museum. Cameras and TV screens pointing from all sides. Though there was light emulating from the nearby screens, Emmet couldn't help but feel things were getting darker around him like he was peering too far behind the curtain, but nonetheless, he continued on his journey, nothing but the sound of his soft footsteps to fill the silence. That is until a noise in the distance comes to accompany him, arriving just in time to relieve Emmet's worry and replace it with fear. 

_Huh?_ _What could that be so late at night?_ He queried, doubtful that anyone, aside from security, could be in the museum at this time, let alone in the control room with him since so far, it seems like no one knew about this _'room'_ for years. And yet the noise continued off in the distance with him pushing onward, the new objective to find the source.

_Wait!, hasn't any type of horror movie ever taught you not to investigate the sound??_

But he was in too deep now. He continued to walk the path he'd chosen for himself, eventually the endeavor leading him to something less than expected.

_A wall...and a door, but I'm sure it just leads to more parts of the museum Emmet_ registered, disappointment becoming apparent, but his curiosity now satisfied. Who knew all this searching would only lead him to a wall. _But then again, what on earth was I even looking for? Oh well,_ he regarded with a shrug of his shoulders, getting ready to retire for the night and make it back home. This had been enough adventure for a week. _If I get out of here without any problems, I might just come back another day, but until then, I guess I'll call Dee in the-_.

"You think you can play me?," came a low voice. 

Emmet shot around quickly, looking everywhere frantically, thinking he'd been caught, but in fact, it was the opposite. _Someone else_ had been caught, and whoever they were was in the room neighboring adjacent to the wall.

"Trynna deviate from they plan now aye bub?" Said the strange voice again 

"N-No! of course not! I-I was just taking a break; th-that's all I swear, sir!!" replied a familiar one. 

Now Emmet's mind was firing all sorts of alarms; what was going on? Was someone about to get hurt?? and most importantly, why was Caleb here? _I thought he'd left ever since he 'needed some air' and kept me waiting in the art display but apparently not. Has he been in here this whole time?_

All sorts of caution were thrown out the window, Emmet now ignoring any sign of warning or parts of his subconscious that told him to go back, making his way to the door. As gently as possible, he rested his hand's on the doorknob, cracking it open just enough to get a peek in through the slither of the door. _Holy shit! That is Caleb!!, _Emmet confirmed, recognizing that goatee and long hair from even a mile away. He stood center of the room—the dim light hanging from above acting as a spotlight for the center of attention.

"Takin a break eh?-" The gruff man spoke, being nowhere in Emmet's view. They began to cackle out loud, Caleb going dead quiet before the man stopped unexpectedly and butted him in the head with what looked like...A rifle?!

" _You_ don't take breaks until _I say so. You_ don't get to go anywhere until you run it through _ME_." The man shouted, his voice going to his highest pitch, that being screechy and strained as if he shanked his vocal cords all just to yell at the one man. 

Caleb was now on the floor, mouth bleeding from getting butted with the rifle, terror-stricken in the eyes. He backed away, slowly going further in the edges of the light.

"You see, Sabatella, it's lackluster sons of bitches like you who we work against; you're no better than the enemy showing off our money and calling it your own when you barely did a damn thing to get it."

" _Whaaaaaat?_ No way! I would never, Boss, I-I swear. I-I work hard for you, and I'll work harder for you next time, I promise!.

"Next time...?" The man in shadow gave him a breathy chuckle. "Sure...You _will_ make me proud next time. In fact, next just became now"

"R-really?"

"Yea bub, Your gonna make me real proud " the man said, chuckling slowly through what sounded like his teeth?

"Wh-What do you want me to do sir! I'll do anything!!" Caleb revered hope in his eyes while he got on his knees 

"I want you to go to the museum Caleb, give yourself another break you'll _never_ leave from."

"B-but sir, we're already in the museum and D-don't you mean n-never _want_ to leave from?"

"Not at all." The man raised his rifle and pointed it at Caleb " Get him, good boys, make sure to slacken his jaw and give him a couple a' missin' teeth.

"Wh-Wh-what? Wait, boss, please!" Caleb desperately begged.

.

From out of the darker parts of the room, Seven men came out from the shade. Some with weapons, some without. They began to swarm around him, one of them, out of the blue, whipping a chain around his neck. Tightening till he couldn't breathe, making sure to force him still in the center, Emmet watching it all in clear view. 

He sputtered for breath clawing at the chain, mutely begging for mercy with tears in his eyes before it all began. 

They all lashed out at him like a pack of wolves. Ferocious and savagely. They began to tear him apart, Punching, curb-stomping, choking while Caleb kicked and silently screamed for help. Emmet watched it all from outside the door, frozen in horror. 

Once they'd gotten their fill, their boss stepped a forward little; all Emmet could see was a hand with a black glove on it holding the trigger of the gun, having it trained on Caleb this entire time. Caleb was now bloody-faced, jaw-hanging loosey just as the boss had ordered, with blood from multiple areas, namely his face running down his clothing and staining his turtle neck. A tooth had found its way to the ground, leaving a very noticeable gap in Caleb's mouth.

"Oh, Caleb!" The 'boss' said in a sickeningly sweet tone, talking to a now mangled Caleb Sabatella. "You've never looked more pretty!"

Caleb could only whimper in pain, the man who had the chain still holding up, this time not as tight. 

"I can't wait to see you at the next exhibit! Especially since by next week, you'll be making a special appearance in it!"

The room goes silent, the men clearing the way for their boss. Caleb attempting to lift his head up without the support of the chain. He managed to do so, but only for a short amount of time just before there was a slight _click_ of the rifle clip and a loud _BANG_ whirring through the room, the bullet landing right in between Caleb's eyes.

Emmet's blood ran cold, seeing the body crumple to the ground like a house of cards. He was frozen in place at first, but his mind registered that he needed to get the fuck out of there urgently. Gradually he began to back away before getting ready to bolt away; however, just as he was getting ready to leave and possibly never come back to the museum again, his leg had gotten caught on something. It was a wire, maybe, but whatever it was had caused him to fall back and slam against one of the big Display control boxes; it definitely caught the attention of the men from the other room.

"Huh?! what the hell was that?!" One of them yelled out

"Someone check the door quick!"

_Go, Go, GO!!_ Emmet urged himself, pulling his foot free, scrambling to his feet, someone having come out from the door to see him running.

"OI! WE GOT A RUNNER!" The man shouted back to his peers, a stampede's worth of footsteps now following dangerously behind Emmet as tears began to swell in his eyes, unsure of if death was closer than ever before.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck! Oh god!!, Oh, fuck!!_ _, I fucking knew I should've just taken what the fuck I had and just left; I fucking knew I should've stayed home!! But no, Emmet, you just had to take a fuck forsaken risk; stay your ass home next time._

While further chastising himself and running harder for his life, Emmet made it back to the main stage, the planetarium, wasting no time to get the hell out. Picking up as much speed as he could to further distance himself, he made a mad dash towards the museum entrance, that being the only entrance that would open in the night without setting off the alarm. Yes, even though Emmet's life on the line, the whole point of both situations was to leave without being caught or with his skull being caved in. 

Moving forward, Emmet hadn't dared to look back once during this entire ordeal. The voices of the attackers were somewhat distant. He began to slow down a bit. Though being something of a bean pole, he wasn't the most athletic person in the world. To Add on to that, an upcoming guard was sitting on a stool near the entrance, Emmet questioning if he should reveal himself or find another way out.

_Who cares! At this point, I just want to make it home alive and in one piece!_ He chooses flight over fight, going to approach the guard. To his surprise, it was the same one that had told him before the planetarium was coming to a close.

"HEY!" he yelled at Emmet. "The hell are you doing here still? The museum closed hours ago!."

Emmet put his hands on his shoulders. "Sir! right now is not the time!" he said, looking bewildered. "I know this may sound off coming from a trespasser like me, but you have to let me out of the museum and call the police! I saw a man get killed."

"What?!" the man exclaimed look up in shock at Emmet, stopping from reaching his baton, "Where did you see that happen??"

"I-I don't really know," He began. "I-I-It was in a backroom behind the control room by a group of men w-while, while I- "

"Okay kid calm down! I'll take care of it and call back up," He said quickly, pushing Emmet to the door of the museum. "You get outta here and I'll take care of the rest."

_Say less_ , he thought while going to open the door, but it didn't budge. Panicked and overly distressed enough, Emmet called back to the guard in a panic, saying, "H-Hey, the door m-must be jammed or something;" it's not opening up-!"

"Exactly"

Emmet's eyes widened, the entire world falling into slow motion just as he felt the cold hard marble floor rush to his face, falling to the ground just after the wooden handle of the baton connected to his head.

"Should've left while you had the chance." was the last thing Emmet heard before feeling his eyes rolled back, and he's proceeded to blacking out.

The final takeaway from the situation was that at least he didn't end up alone on a Friday night. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of Chapter 1, Ladies and gentlemen! I hope it was exciting for you just as it was for me! I can already tell I'm going to love writing this story and wish you all stay with me along the way! And hey while your at it chat with me if you'd like On my socials.
> 
> Tumblr  
> http://gamergirlcommics.tumblr.com (My main)
> 
> Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/AstroWorldArts?s=09


End file.
